What Have I Become?
by Dissolved Starr
Summary: New chapter added 12/06. Formerly 'Hurt is The Only Thing That's Real'
1. Girl Interrupted

Story rewritten (for the second time

Story rewritten (for the second time!) and new chapters added. This story will eventually be leon/ofc but it isn't gona be a smooth ride.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters or themes from 'The Fast and the Furious', 'Gone in 60 seconds' and '2 Fast 2 Furious'. I am not doing this for my own profit. I am only doing this for fun and I do not intend any infringement on the respective owners of the characters or themes.

I also do not own any rights to the various songs that I will mention in this fic. They belong to their respective owners and I do not intend any infringement by using them for my story. They are just simple songs that I like and wish to use to enhance the atmosphere at certain points throughout the story.

So don't sue me. I do this as a hobby, not for financial gain.

**Warning:**

This fic mentions certain subjects that some people may find offensive. I think I have covered myself by giving this and R rating, but I will still give you and example of some of the themes involved. Their will be quite a lot of violence in this fic that could go up to a moderate level of description. Their will also be mention of sexual activity and drug use, but they will not be that explicit.

**Summary:**

This story is a crossover between TFATF, Gone in 60 seconds and 2 Fast 2 Furious. The plot is set around TFATF and Gone in 60 seconds, but I use the character Carter Verone from 2 Fast 2 Furious.

It is set one year after the events of TFATF

The team had got away with stealing from the trucks. Brian had covered for them and the little evidence that was left was not enough to convict them. Vince and Jesse had recovered from their injuries. After the incident the team had decided to take a break and lay low for a while. They went off to Mexico and returned 6 months later. Everything returned to normal.

Then, one year after the events of TFATF, out of the blue Dom's little sister Lily, who had been adopted at the age of eleven, turns up and says she's in deep trouble. Lily and her boyfriend Kip have got involved with the infamous Carter Verone. He is a merciless international crime lord. He had hired Kip and lily to boast 50 cars, but they've messed up and tried to get out of the deal. But Carter doesn't let them out, stating that unless he had all his cars delivered to him on time they would die. Atley, who works for Carter but was once a team mate of Kip's brother Memphis, contact Memphis and tells him what's going down. Memphis rushes but to LA and tries to put his old gang back together so they can fix this mess Kip and Lily are in. But he can only locate Otto to help him. Memphis decides that 4 people aren't enough to boast 50 cars by the deadline. He finds out that Lily's brother is Dom Torretto and he asks her to contact her brother and ask for help. She reluctantly obeys and Dom and the team get dragged into it. Will the two teams work well together? What will Dom and Mia think of his sister's lifestyle and the people she associates herself with? Will they be able to fill the order in time? Will bad grudges be forgotten between both sets of siblings?

**History:**

Dom and Mia have a little sister named Lily who is 18 years old. When her father had died, Dom had become her legal guardian. But when Dom nearly killed the guy that had caused her dads accident and been put in jail, Lily was taken away by social services and put into foster care at the age of 11. Dom and Mia had been issued a restraining order, prohibiting them from making any contact with her. Dom had agreed to stay away on the condition that he received updates on her, such as pictures etc. 2 years ago (a year before TFATF was set) Dom had got a visit from the police and they told him that Lily had run away from her foster parents home in Detroit and was missing. Dom and Mia had feared the worst and thought that she was no doubt lying in a ditch somewhere dead.

**Chapter 1**

Lily looked out of her apartment window at the glistening lights of Los Angeles and sighed.

"God have I fucked up this time" She spoke allowed.

She shook her head and took a long drag on her cigarette. As she exhaled she turned her head slightly and looked back at the figure lying on the bed, tangled in the sheets. The pale moon shone into the room, making the figures feature just visible. She could see the bruises and cuts on his face. But behind that she could see the slight smile on his face.

'How does he do it? The whole world could be falling apart and he'd still have that goofy grin on his face' she thought

Turning back around again she flicked her cigarette butt out the open window. She felt the warm tears running down her face before she even realized that she was crying. She hadn't cried in over 3 years. She was scared, fighting to keep her head above the waves that were bearing down on her. When Kip had came home earlier that day, black and blue, she had nearly lost it completely, then and there. He had gone to Carter's early this morning to explain the situation. She had wanted to go with him but he'd made he stay at home. She was just glad that his brother, Memphis had shown up and saved him from an early grave. Not that he'd have much longer to live if they didn't fill the order.

They had been so close to filling it few days ago. 30 cars boosted and only 20 to go. But they'd gotten cocky and had made a mistake. The cops had come across their warehouse full of cars and had impounded them. All their months of planning and hard work down the drain. They were extremely lucky not to be in jail right now, or not so lucky depending how you looked at it, because now they had to deal with Carter. She had never met him but she knew he was a ruthless bastard.

She let out an irritable sigh. Her head was spinning, so many thoughts rushing though her mind. She pressed the palm of her hand to her temple roughly and scrunched her eyes shut, trying in vain to just stop thinking. 'Just stop' she willed. But no one answered he plea.

"God I need a hit" She thought aloud, almost on instinct.

It had been a year since she last got high. She'd been doing drugs since she was 13, starting off small at first, smoking marijuana behind the bike sheds at recess with her classmates. Soon she had found that she couldn't turn down the chance to experiment with other mind altering substances and by the time she was 14, she had covered the entire spectrum of drugs. Anything that she could smoke, swallow, snort or inject she tried. Anything to block out the real world. Anything to block out the pain and hurt. Anything to block out the lost feeling that filed her soul.

When she had finally run from her abusive foster parents and hitchhiked her way to LA, her need for drugs had not diminished. Of course there wasn't a lot of money for drugs when you are a jobless, homeless run away in LA. But she had discovered there were plenty of ways to make money in sleazy LA to cover her habit. She'd taken to boosting cars, burglary and any other low rent thug job she could find. Hell it had got to the point that she wasn't below giving her dealer blow jobs when she didn't have the money to pay him. She'd learnt a long time ago that in this cold, vicious world there was no time for morals. For two months she had earned her keep this way. I mean, it's easier to lose yourself in drugs than it is to cope with life. It's easier to steal what you want than it is to earn it.

Then she had meet Kip. She was trying to boost his car at the time while it was parked outside a 7/11. She had run 6 blocks before he managed to catch up with her. She had expected him to be livid but instead he seemed pretty impressed. He was so goofy and eccentric and straight away had proclaimed he loved her and wanted to marry her. Of course she had no doubt it was just to get into her pants at the time, but it was still cute.

He was arrogant, moody, crazy and always in trouble, but hey she was exactly the same. They were a perfect match. He liked taking care of her, giving her money and she sure as hell liked accepting it.

So anyway, they had hooked up not long after meeting and had become a team. Boosting cars and living in the fast lane. Then roughly 1 year ago he had found out about her habit and had been furious. He didn't like people around him to keep secrets and had felt hurt that she hadn't thought that he was worthy of that information. It had nearly been the end of them but she had had cleaned up he act and he had taken her back. One year down though line they were still going strong as 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend', although they never refered to themselves as that. She knew that she cared for him, maybe even loved him but she was sure she wasn't 'in love' with him. It was more a mutual understanding. They both were screw ups and outcasts, so they looked out for each other, found comfort in each other arms.

But her blood still craved the release drugs gave her. The only over thing that sated her appetite for that rush was either boosting cars or sex and she'd already done those things today. Now her skin itched for something more. Times like these always made her want to go running back to drugs as her safety net. But she didn't want to be that way anymore, she wanted to prove to herself she was strong even though she knew deep down she wasn't. Even though she was definitely street smart she still heavily relied so much on others supporting her. But that was what Kip was for wasn't it she reminded herself

_'Yea and what happens if you let Carter down. He won't be able to protect you or himself from Carter and you know it. Will he still be your rock when he's 6 feet under.'_ She thought.

"Oh great" She sighed. She knew she must be getting back her withdrawal symptom when she started to argue with herself inside her head.

_'That's not going to happen. Memphis will help us. He'll get us out of this'_ She answered back in her mind.

_'Yea right, whatever you say. Do you really think that the infamous Memphis Raines could dig you outta this hole you two have dug for yourselves. You've got two weeks to boost 50 cars and you don't even know where to look for them. Face it chica, you and your boy may as well just go dig your graves. But why not go out with a bang. Get high; it will make the hide to hell a whole lot better'  
_  
_'Shut up!'_ she yelled inwardly.

_'Ohhh, great comeback sweetie. You really are a pathetic fuck, you know that? Standing at your window, in nothing but your panties on, arguing with yourself. No wonder your family didn't want you. They couldn't stand you. I mean your mom died giving birth to you and i bet dad was glad he died, just to be rid of you. And you know the only reason Kip puts up with you is 'cause you're a good lay. That's about the only thing your good at, that and taking drugs. So why don't you indulge a bit. Live free like you used to. Not how someone else thinks you should, 'cause you and I both know that in the end, the only person you can rely on is yourself.'_ The voice in her head castigated her.

It was true. She knew it was. All she was to the people around her was a burden.

So caught up with the inner battle that was raging in her mind, she didn't notice that Kip had woken and was walking towards her. Only when she felt one of his tattooed forearms snake round her waist and a soft kiss being placed upon the nape of her neck, did she snap out of her thoughts. She jumped lightly in shock, not expecting his touch. He pulled her tightly against his bare chest, wrapping his other arm around her as he hunched his back over, to enable him to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you doin' up Lil'?" He asked in a husky voice, obviously still half asleep.

She didn't want to answer him, she didn't know if she could. Her tears had dried now, but she feared opening her mouth to answer him, lest that all that came out was a sob. And lily so hated people to see her weakness. She dropped her head down and looked at the ground, composing her features.

He sensed that something was up and stood up straight. Gently he turned her round to face him. Her face was still turned towards the floor. His hands traced up her arms and up her neck until finally they cupped her face. Slowly he tipped her head up to face him. Even in the dim light he could see her eyes were rimmed with red, the tear stains that marked her cheeks, though her face was picture of emotionless. That was his Lil', always the actress. He leaned forward and placed a feather soft kiss on her forehead. Kip sighed dejected in to her hair, she would never trust him with her feelings

"What's wrong baby?" He pleaded, but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. "Com' on Lily baby, tell me?" She looked at him incredulously at his question, like the answer to his question wasn't apparent.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Isn't it obvious? We're as good as dead and you're just acting like we haven't a care in the world." She said in a slightly raised voice. Then she hesitated before speaking again. She mumbled something under her breath that he didn't catch and he felt her shift below him, attempted to pull away, but his firm grip held. He pulled her tightly to him so her head rested on his shoulder. He could feel his chest get dampen from her spent tears

"We're gonna get through this. My brothers gonna help and in the end we're gonna come out 200,000 richer. There is nothing to worry about, trust me girl."

"No, it's ain't gonna be fine. This is the end for us, we ain't goona get through this together." She said, aware her voice was beginning to strain. She wasn't sure if it was the fact she would lose him that scared her, or just that she didn't want to be alone. She craved to be loved by anyone so much, who it was didn't much matter.

"Hey, don't say that, no ones gonna split us up, ever. We're a team. It's me and you against the world. Always has been always will be. Fuck anyone who tries to tell us different" He said seriously. Silence lingered in the air for a moment.

"Can't we just run? We can go to Mexico, I have friends there." She asked almost pleadingly. She was so go at running after all

"No way, I'm not leaving. I'm not gonna let Memphis have the 200,000 grand all for himself. It was our deal and we deserve a share."

"God is that the only thing that's important to you, the money!"

"No baby and you know that. You're what's important to me. But that money belongs to us. And when we get it we can pay back are debts and go on a very long vacation to Tahiti. So stop worrying and come back to bed. We've gotta alotta work to do in the morning so you need to sleep."

Kip unwrapped his arms from around her waist, turned and began to walk back to bed. But he sensed that she wasn't following so he turned back to look at her. "Come on" He said gently. He turned and tugged her towards the bed, not letting go of her until she under the covers with him

They lay for what seemed like an eternity, both just staring up at the ceiling. Kip was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was a firecracker for sure and he knew he'd have to observe her carefully over the coming weeks as she was bound to snap and do something crazy. He really did love her, even though he knew she didn't return the sentiment, at least not at the same level. Every morning he woke up he expected her not to be there, she just wasn't meant to be contained. He brought his hand up and stroked the side of her face, gaining an inquisitive glance from her.

"You know that I really lo…… care for you, don't ya?" He said finally, chickening out from his original intentions.

"Hmm, I care about you to." She said sleepily, turning on her side, her back to him, effectively ending the conversation. She certainly need that kind of crap laid on her right now, so she choose to ignore what she nearly head him say. "Now let's get some sleep ok. We need to go over things with your brother in the morning."

"Ok peaches. Goodnight." He leant over and kissed her temple, relieved that he hadn't said something he'd regret.

"'night" By the time she finished her sentence, she had already drifted off to sleep.

Kip sighed inwardly.

'I'll tell her soon, I have to' He thought

And with that he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep


	2. Family Ties

**Chapter 2**

Amber rays of light flowed in through the open window, illuminating the dim room. The bedroom was sparsely furnished, with only a bed, a wardrobe, two bureaus and a few shelves that were cluttered unframed photos and tacky figurines. Kip and Lily didn't know why they kept the figurines. They were kind of like souvenirs from the cars they boosted. You know the things drivers usually put on their dash boards, nodding dogs, plastic jesus' etc. Well anyway, they would take one of these 'souvenirs' with them after they dumped the car. It was like a tradition of some sort. The house was full of them, an ode to a life of crime as Lily put it.

The walls were painted in some kind of taupe like colour that they both hated but were too lazy to do anything about it. I mean, it wasn't like they spent much time in the apartment anyway. They only went back there for four reasons, to shower, to change clothes, to sleep or to engage in other bed activities. So as you can see, not much time to worry about the colour scheme in the rooms. The wood paneled floor was littered with several laptops, car blueprints, tools and dirty clothes that they had ripped from their bodies and thrown to the floor in a fit of passion yesterday morning. If they were truly honest with themselves, they would say they lived like slobs. Not that they really cared. Lily did occasionally attempt to clean up but she'd always get distracted. Either that or Kip would come home and mess it all up again.

The king size bed held a motionless Kip and Lily. They had moved since they had fallen asleep and now Lily's whole right side lay over Kip. One of arms was flung over his neck, while his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist.

The sun morning rays lapped at Kips eyelids and slowly teased them open. As soon as he had opened them though, he quickly shut them and groaned in distaste at the brightness. After a few minutes of debating whether to go back to sleep or not, he finally opened his eyes wide and turned to look at the clock on the bureau.

'Damn, 7:30. I suppose that means I gotta get up.'

He had only gone back to sleep at five o'clock. Not that he had slept much. He may have been able to act calm on the outside, but inside he was a wreck. He looked down at Lily who was spread across him. He thought momentarily about waking her up, so he wasn't alone, but he opted against it. He gently rolled her off of him until she was lying on her back. She moaned slightly in her sleep at the disturbance, but she never woke. He got up from the bed and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful and sweet. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what the real Lily was like, behind all the false fronts, pain and anger. He had always thought before he met her, that he was hard done for. That he had had a hard life with never having met his dad and having his brother Memphis leaving six years ago. But when he'd met her he realized that his life had been a walk in the park, even if he didn't admit that aloud.

Snapping out of his thoughts he walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor and began to search through it, for something wearable. He's and Lily's clothes were mixed together in the heap and as he sorted through then he couldn't help but smirk at the recollection of yesterday mornings events. She was a wild cat. The things she can do could make any man squirm with delight.

Finally he retrieved a pair of jeans, a dirty white wife beater and a black, long sleeved shirt and quickly got dressed. Time to go play nice with Memphis he thought with a groan. He didn't really want his brother here and certainly didn't want to accept his help. He hadn't seen him for 6 years since Memphis had deserted him. He was like a stranger and as far as Kip was concerned, he didn't have a brother. Lily was his only family now. She was the only reason he was letting Memphis back into his life. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help to protect her.

Walking towards the door he spared one more glance back towards Lily's sleeping form before turning and exiting the room. He walked down the corridor, towards the kitchen and was startled slightly when saw Memphis sitting at the table, reading a paper. Memphis heard him walking in and raised his head up to look at Kip, smiling in greeting.

"Hey"

"Hey" Kip mumbled as he walked towards the sink to get a drink of water. "So… Did you sleep well? I know the couch isn't that comfy but it's all we had for ya" He asked as he turned back to face Memphis.

"No, no, it was fine. Is, err, Lily up?" Memphis said as he struggled to remember her name.

"No, she's asleep. She didn't get much sleep last night." He paused momentarily in thought and then continued speaking. "How about some breakfast?" He asked grabbing a pan from the counter and walking towards the stove.

"Listen, you really don't have to…" Memphis began saying as he rose from his seat and walked toward Kip.

"Oh, hey, you come down here and save my ass, it's the least I can do" Kip interrupted smiling.

"Ok then"

An odd silence hung in the air. Kip lit the stove then went to the fridge to see if there was any food in the house. All he could find were some eggs, half a can of refried beans and some chopped up bits of bacon.

'Well I guess this will have to do' he thought.

He walked back towards the stove and then realized he didn't have any cooking oil.

'God damn! What am I supposed to cook this shit with?' He complained to himself.

Then he spotted a half empty bottle of Bud light on the counter.

"Well, it could work.' He contemplated.

He picked up the bottle and pored some of the liquid into the pan. It hissed and spit up a bit but it seem like it could work. The silence in the room was beginning to irritate him so he decided to make small talk.

"So, I heard you were pumpin' gas some place up north or something, right?"

"Yeah and working with kids" He said absently as he looked at odds and ends placed on a shelf by he cabinet. Like the bedroom shelves it had various little figurines and old awards on it. One caught Memphis's eyes in particular and he picked it up. It was an award kip had one when he was eight years old for coming first in a 100 yard dash.

"Oh, really?" Kip spoke as he placed the bacon and beans in the pan, before finally cracking the eggs and adding them to the culinary delight he was making. Lily always made fun of his cooking. She always said that his cooking was like legalized murder.

"First place….I remember this" Memphis said as he held the award out slightly so Kip knew what he was talking about. Kip glanced up before quickly looking back down at the frying food.

"Oh yeah, that was a, that was a long time ago." He stuttered. He remembered it also, like it was yesterday. Times were good back then, just him, Memphis and mom all together as one happy family. He wished he could go back to that sometimes, but wishes where for people who'd abandoned reality. Well, that's the way he always thought about anyways.

He picked up the salt and began to add some onto the brown, greasy, now indistinguishable food that cooked in the frying pan. But as he did so the cap on the salt sprinkler sprang off causing a container full of salt to spill into the pan.

"Shit" He mumbled as he tried to spoon out some of the salt to no avail

Memphis watched him with a slightly amused expression on his face.

'Still haven't mastered cooking yet then bro" he considered. But his amused attitude soon changed when he remember that he would have to eat that disgusting concoction. He decided take his mind off what was to come by engaging in more banter.

"So have you spoken to mom? Does she know about this whole thing?" Memphis queried.

"No, no, no, she doesn't and, uh, I don't think she should. You know she, she works really hard, and this, this, she doesn't need to know about any of this stuff."

"But she will find out soon enough if things go wrong"

"I know, I know" Kip said quietly. He was about to add more when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He turned away from the stove to face the doorway and Memphis followed suit.

Lily had woken from bed a few minutes after kip to an empty bed. She had heard Memphis and Kip talking and had decided to get a shower first before she faced the reality of the situation her and Kip were in. After her quick shower she had dressed in a low cut tube top, skin tight jean and wedges. She haphazardly placed her damp, wavy blonde hair in a ponytail and walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the kitchen.

As she entered the room she put on a fake but entirely believable bright happy smile. She was feeling like crap but she always plastered that big smile on her face. She walked straight over to him without saying a word and embraced him tightly and he returned the gesture. When they loosened their grips on each other she pulled back slightly and looked up at his face, smiling timidly.

"Hey" she said delicately.

"Hey" he replied gruffly as he pecked her cheek

"Hey, Memphis right, we haven't been properly introduced have we? My names Lily" She said, stretching her hand out, across the table.

"Nice to meet you Lily" He said, shaking her hand and smiling back to her in return.

Lily crinkled her nose and sniffed the air. It smelled like a mixture of burnt egg and bacon with a tinge of beer. She looked over to see what kid was doing and shook her head, inwardly groaning. The last time Kip had decided to test his culinary skills it hadn't ended well.

"And what may I ask is that enchanting smell" She asked seriously but her face showed she was struggling to hold in her laughter.

"I'm making Memphis a thank you breakfast" He answered as went to fetch a plate from the cupboard.

"Wow. Then Memphis is a very lucky boy then isn't he" She said as she turned to face Memphis, a taunting smile on her face.

Memphis was starting to worry more now about eating this meal. Just as he was thinking about making a run for it Kip placed the food in front of him. Memphis didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't even tell what was in it. He picked up his fork and poked at it, like it was some half dead creature ling in the road.

"Mmmm, that looks good" He heard Lily's taunting voice say.

Memphis looked up and gave her a mock glare before finally building up his courage and spearing a piece of the offending food with his fork. He quickly placed the food in his mouth, but it didn't stay there long. The fusion of bacon, eggs, beans and beer mixed with a container full of salt was not good. He choked on it after a few chews and immediately spat it back on the plate, coughing and spluttering all the while.

"Its good" He said quickly and unconvincingly when he had obtained some composure.

Lily had burst out laughing, unable to keep it in.

"Well baby it looks like your still terrible cook" she said as she rose from her chair and kissed him on the cheek and then turned back to Memphis.

"Kips cooking experiments are legendary to every fire-fighter and doctor in the Los Angeles area. You could get one of those T-shirts that say 'I survived Kips cooking and all I got was this lousy T-shirt'. There very popular among the survivors. I hear that they even have support groups now, You should go." She stated in mock seriousness.

Memphis began laughing and Kip glared at her, whipping the towel out so it hit against her butt.

"Hey! I'm not that bad a cook" He complained.

"Awww, it's sweet that you think that. But try telling that to all the helpless victims and of course lets not forget the firemen who had to put the out the fire in our old scorched kitchen" She said sweetly.

"You burnt you're kitchen down?" Memphis interjected, still laughing.

"Yes but that had nothing to do with my cooking. A wash cloth caught fire by accident."

"I know baby but you're cookin' still sucks." She said as she patted him on the back.

"Oh yeah?" he said in ma mock menacing voice.

"Yeah" she said bringing he face inches from his. "Now back up off me buster, I'm gonna go feed Iggy Pop okay"

"I'll feed him" Kip offered.

"No, I won't let you make him a victim too." She said in a dramatic vioce as she walked out the door. Kip smiled at her retreating form.

"Iggy pop?" Memphis questioned.

"My iguana"

Again they we're left in silence.

"So, I'm guessing that you and Lily are an item." Memphis stated.

"Yeah, yeah we are" He said as he sat down opposite Memphis.

"Is it serious?"

"I guess, I mean we, we don't talk about it much." He answered flippantly

"How long you been goin' out?

"'Bout two years now."

Memphis nodded, taking it all in. He hadn't expected to hear they had been dating as long as they had.

"She seems… nice"

"Yeah, she's great"

"So…What's her story?"

"What ya mean?"

"You know, where's she from? What she does? How'd you two meet?"

Kip was a little hesitant at sharing this information. Not only did he not fully trust Memphis, but also Lily hated talking about her past, or anybody else talking about it in fact. And he really didn't want to awaken her vicious temper this early in the morning. He realized that Memphis wasn't exactly going to let the subject so he gave the edited version of her history

"Well, she's originally from LA then moved to Detroit. She moved back to get away from her foster parents, they were real scumbags. We meet a few years ago while she was bo… ah, tuning my car and we've been together ever since. She does a bit of everything for work, used to work at Benny's garage down the road until she quit so we could concentrate on the job. That's all there is to know about her I guess" He realized that he himself didn't know much more than that about her life

"She got a second name?" Kip rolled his eyes. Ever the inquisitor was Memphis

"Torretto"

Memphis nodded again, processing the information. Sure Torretto was a popular Italian name but he just could shake the connection to Dominic Torretto from his mind. There was something in her look and attitude that scream familiarity.

"How do you guys wind up with the job?"

"Ah well, Carter approached me about it. He knew I was your brother and had heard about all the work we'd been pullin' so he thought we'd be up for the job. Not really much else to tell" Kip shrugged, as if it meant nothing.

Memphis looked at him in disappointment. He wished Kip who'd show some maturity over his actions but he was still acting like a little kid. Kip noticed the look Memphis was giving him and sprung to his own defense. He stood up and walked over until he was standing in front of Memphis.

"Look, you know, I got everything under control, okay."

Memphis was about to reply when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He looked over towards the stove and noticed that because Kip had left the stove on, it had set fire to the remaining beer left in the pan, causing flames to spew up in to the air. He looked back up to Kip.

"The kitchens on fire" He said calmly.

Kip turned round slowly and his eyes immediately widened.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he ran towards to stove and began to use the tea towel he had in his hands to try and douse the flames. He hit it repeatedly with the cloth but to no avail. He was definitely losing his cool.

Memphis got up from his seat at the table and walked towards the counter picking up a tub of baking soda.

"Uh, man" He heard Kip say kind of desperately.

Memphis walked over to the stove and opened the tub, dumping its contents into the pan and effectively halting the flames.

Kip panted slightly in exhaustion and Memphis gave him exasperated look before going back to the table and sitting down.

Again silence hung in the air.

"Hey, Memphis" Kip said getting his attention.

"It's good to see you" He said in a heartfelt manner. Memphis nodded his head in return. It was if though they had shared at moment and hey were both taken back to a time before all the anger and madness.

"It's good to see you to Kip" He returned smiling

'If only it was on better terms' Memphis thought.

Memphis was going to add more but as he was about to speak, Lily came strolling back into the room and walked over to the sink to wash her hands, then turned to walk to Kip.

"I've feed him. I think he might be… God, what is that smell?" she said stopping in the middle of the room.

"I had a little accident" Kip stated.

"He set fire to the kitchen again" Memphis added.

Lily shook her head and giggled lightly.

"I suppose I should try and act surprised that you managed to do it, yet again"

She sauntered over to him and kissed his check.

"Don't worry baby, cooking just ain't your thing. You're good at other things though." She said seductively as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Oh really" He said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. But before he could reach his target her hand pushed him back slightly.

"Oh no, you need to have a shower. You smell like shit"

"You're so kind"

"I know, I'm like Mother Teresa or something. Now go."

"You're comparing yourself to a nun? I've never known a nun to do that thing you do with you're…"

"Go! And I'll clean up your mess" She aid interrupting him.

Kip shook his head and walked towards the door and exited the kitchen. Lily walked towards Memphis and looked at the contents of his plate in disdain.

"Ewww. Let me get rid of that and get you something edible." She said picking up his plat.

"Thanks"

She stalked over to a cabinet above the counter and looked into it.

"How's corn flakes sound?" she asked as she pulled out the box.

"That sounds fine"

She reached into a cupboard by the fridge and produced a bowl. She poured some cornflakes into the bowl and then reached over to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. She opened it and then brought it to her nose to sniff it. As soon as Lily did, she rapidly pushed it away.

"Errr, breakfasts off. I'll have to owe you one." She said as she poured the offending milk down the sink.

"That's okay, I really wasn't hungry anyway."

She threw the empty carton in the trash can then walked over to the dining area and threw herself down on the chair opposite Memphis. She picked up a car magazine that lay on the table and began to read through it, putting her feet on the table as she did.

"So, Kip tells me that you and he meet while you were tuning his car"

Lily stifled a laugh as she lowered the magazine.

"Well that's not how I remember."

"So how did you met?"

"Well, I was kinda boosting his shitty honda at the time. But he said he liked my style and we just kinda hit it off" Memphis smiled and nodded. He paused for a second. The next subject he was gonna tackle wasn't an easy thing to come out with but if he was gonna work with her he needed to know about her past and what made her tick.

"You got family in LA?" He asked casually. He watched out of the corner of his eye as her face hardened slightly before she recovered from her mistake and relaxed.

"Nope" She answered stoically. "Why'd ya ask?"

"Kip said you were originally from LA, so I figured you'd have some ties here"

"Well, Kip says a lot doesn't he?" She said testily before bringing the magazine up in front of her face.

Memphis watched her curiously. She had a very strange attitude. The vibes she was giving off now were those of a grade A bitch and yet to seconds ago she was as sweet as pie. He wondered which one was an act and which was the real Lily. He didn't really know her but he guessed that the bitch attitude was just an act, a defense to ward off those around her. Her attitude now was a defense to his probing into her past. So what was she hiding or hiding from? He pondered.

They sat there for what seemed an eternity. The atmosphere was tense and the only sound was the occasional flicking of pages from her magazine

Kip walked in to the room and was oblivious to the tension. He walked over to Lily.

"Smell me" He said smiling.

Lily glanced up at him, barely acknowledged him before turning her gaze back towards the magazine.

Kip knew that somehow he'd managed to get himself in deep shit. He raked his mind to try and figure out what it was that he had done but couldn't think of anything. He decided to change the subject to something more constructive.

"So, how's this gonna work? I mean, are you me and Lily gonna start doin' our homework soon?"

"Well first we need to get a team together. And that's where are problems begin. I got a hold of Otto and he's in. But that still leaves us with a pretty big problem. We can't do this with a team of four, we need more help. Any suggestions?"

"Hey man, I don't know anybody else who's crazy enough to do this shit, just you." Said Kip

Memphis looked at Lily who seemed tense and trying hard to avoid eye contact

"What about you Lily?" He asked her directly. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nope" She answered. "What?" She asked at Memphis's questing gaze.

"This is important Lily, the situation is beyond games"

"I have no _idea_ what you're talking about" She said with finality. Memphis wondered for a moment if he had read the situation wrong, that maybe she wasn't who she thought she was. But the red blush of anger that was appearing on her skin convinced him. If it wasn't true she wouldn't be getting so angry. He had backed her in to a corner and he decided to go in for the kill.

"Your second name is Torretto, as in Dominic Torretto. You're his kid sister aren't you?" Her look of shock was clear for everyone to see as she spluttered her retort

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her voice had lost all confidence.

"Yes you do. Do you still have contact with him?"

"He's not part of my family!" She shouted rising from the table.

"I knew Torretto had a kid sister and you seem round about the right age." He said calmly ignoring her outburst.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. You're Torretto's sister?" Kip asked, a look of confusion marred his face. He couldn't believe he been as stupid to not connect the two of them sooner. Memphis and Lily ignored him, too engaged in the standoff they were now having.

"He is _nothing_ to me" She said as she took a step back from the table, trying to put distance between her and the conversation. But Memphis wasn't backing off

"Does he know you're in LA?" She scoffed at his question

"He doesn't know where I am or even that I'm alive and I'd like to keep it that way"

"Well, I think now would be the time to make contact and start bonding, 'cause there is no way we can do this on our own. You two have managed to get yourselves in a whole lot of trouble and now you have to decide what's more important, your pride or you and Kip's life." He stated in an authorities manner. Her eyes narrowed into feline slits.  
"They won't do it" she ground out.

"Well, why don't you let him decide that? He's an excellent driver and so the rest of his team. We'll need them"

There was a moment of silence before Lily abruptly walked over to the coat rack.

"Fine" Her voice was full of angry and irritation. She hastily put on her leather jacket

"Wait Lily I'll come with you" Said Kip as he went to get his coat to.

"No! I'm not in the fucking mood for your shit" She shouted as she stormed out the room.

"Lily…" Kip called after her but he was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

"Shit…" He sighed.

"She seems nice" Repeated Memphis as he returned to his paper, ignoring the glare Kip was sending him.


	3. False

Story rewritten (for the second time

**Chapter 3 **

Lily had been sitting in Kip's old Honda across the road from Dom's house for the past 5 hours and was still no closer to going over there then she was when she first arrived. She'd left her house in Long Beach at eight this morning and it had taken her just over 9 hours to work up the courage to even work up enough courage to even drive to her old family house in Echo Park. Of course, two lines of cocaine at her dealers house had played a big part in her sudden boost of confidence, but even that couldn't help her take those steps up that driveway. As soon as she saw the house her legs had turned to jelly.

"So much for your anti- drug stance Lil'" She castigated herself

'Besides its not like I'm doing the hard stuff is it' she rationalized to herself. 'I can't have gone back to my old ways if I'm only snorting. I'm only a junkie if inject' Lily desperately tried to justify her actions with the same old crazy logic she used to use when she first started using. She'd always kept deluding herself that she could push herself to the next limit and the next, all the while never getting addicted, never being a junkie. Then before she knew it she'd be back shooting up religiously, spending hundreds of dollars a day on an addiction she _'didn't'_ have.

Wanting to keep the truth at bay, Lily reached over to the passenger side and put her hand under the seat and pulled out a little baggy of white powder from in between the seam of the chair and dipped her finger into it. Bringing her little pinky up to her nose she snorted off the excess powder, before quickly replacing the bag to its hiding place. Lily made a promise to herself that that was to be her final hit. But let's be clear about this, there were final hits and final hits. What kind would this be?

She lent back into her seat and closed her eyes as the head rush attacked her senses. She felt comfortably numb and if she had her say, this is the way she'd want to feel for the rest of her life. It made all those pesky little realities go away. Lily was beginning to wonder why she ever gave this feeling up in the first place.

The sudden ringing of her cell phone made her jump and bolt upright. She looked around the car frantically trying to figure out where the sound was coming from but when it finally dawned on her she relaxed some. Opened her bag she took out her phone and checked the number.

"Kip... Again"

She groaned and threw the phone back into her bag. She was still in no mood to talk to him. Kip had been calling every half hour since she'd left the house. He probably thought she'd skipped town

She looked out of the Honda's heavily tinted windows towards the house. She'd seen seven cars pull in to the driveway at 6:00 but hadn't seen who they were because they walked straight round the back. She guessed the cars belonged to Dom and the team though from the style and the roar of the engines as they raced down the street. She suddenly wished she had brought her '67 Mustang instead of Kip's un-tuned Honda, feeling a strange need to impress them and gain acceptance.

'But I don't care what they think. There a bunch of nobody to me' She said, trying to reassure herself.

Hearing voices she snapped out of her thoughts and looked toward the house. Seven people were scurrying out of the house, six of them talking and laughing amongst themselves while one walked out ahead of the rest towards a red Mazda RX-7 in silence.

"Dom..." The name slipped from her lips, almost inaudible. It was to dark to make out the peoples features but she knew it was Dom. Lily saw him glance curiously towards her car as he climbed in his. She was suddenly glad for the invention of tinted windows. All the cars engines roared to life one after another they sped off down the street. Lily glanced at the clock.

"11:00pm... They must be goin' to a street race". She had been to a few races herself, but the ricer scene had never really been her thing. She just liked to ride hard, fast and dangerous, and she was pretty damn good at it. Looking back at the now dark, vacant house she sighed deciding it was now or never. She figured she could just leave a note with her number on it.

"Yeah that'll do" She agreed with herself out loud.

Cautiously she steeped out of the car, her eyes darting both ways as she crossed the street, just to make sure they weren't coming back. Her fast pace soon slowed when she reached the sidewalk in front of the house though. Giving it one more look over she forced herself to walk up the pathway, towards the front door. She climbed somberly up the porch stairs and timidly raised her hand up and rapped on the door. She was practically begging whatever god that was listening for no one to be in. She didn't think that she could face them.

Getting no answer Lily released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Digging into her pocket she pulled out a small scrap of paper she had wrote her name and number on earlier and posted it through the letterbox.

'Well that's that done. At least it'll shut Memphis up. I mean who does he think he is anyway, telling me what to do' She though indignantly to herself

She turned to descend the stairs when something inside Lily made her stop. Her fear towards the house was still there but curiosity was quickly overcoming that feeling. She wanted to take a look around and see if anything had changed. Turning around she walked but to the door and twisted the door knob, testing the lock. It was locked as she thought it would be but that was an easy enough problem to overcome.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to have a quick look around" She said aloud as she pulled out a small black wallet from the pocket of her leather jacket. She unzipped it and produced two metal objects. One was thin and straight while the other was slightly thicker with a hook at the end.

She looked up and down the street to make sure the coast was clear before kneeling down and began to work on the lock. Breaking in to a house was basically the same as boosting a car. In fact on some house, such as this one, it was easier because you didn't have to worry about alarms.

The click of the lock brought a smile to her face but it soon fell when she realized she had no excuse not to go in the now. She was about to go back to place that she'd been pretending didn't exist for the past seven years. She knew that as soon as she set foot inside there would be no denying her past and the fact that her whole family (including the team) just let her get taken away and didn't care enough to fight for her. Didn't even care enough to write a letter. Lily knew from her foster parents that Dom had a restraining order against him but what about the others? Nothing was stopping them from coming to see her but they couldn't be bothered. Ed, her foster father, had had taken great pleasure in using that against her constantly when she had lived there with him, always trying to break her spirit. But what he didn't realize was that you can't break something that's already broken

She twisted the door knob and slowly pushed it open. Breathing in deeply she entered the house.

"Home sweet home" She said quietly.

Once inside on pure instinct she reached out for the light switch and soon the living room was completely illuminated with a pale incandescent glow. Lily was surprised how much the house had not changed. The same old paint on the walls, same old furniture, heck, it even smelled the same. Motor oil, beer and the faint aroma of jasmine, which Mia had always used to cover the smell, but it was never been quite strong enough to cover the overpowering smell in a car fanatics house.

That single aroma brought back a plethora of memories. It reminded Lily of when Dom used to hug and tucked her in at night, of Vince when he used to put her in a headlock and tackle her to the ground, of Leon when he used to play basketball with her and cheat constantly by holding her back from reaching the ball, of Jesse when they used to spend hours going over car blueprints to figure out how to make Dom's car go even faster, of Letty when they would have so much fun scaring off the racer chasers, of Mia and the girlie nights they had that lasted to the sun rose and finally of her dad when he used to take her out in the charger to somewhere deserted and let her steer from her position on his lap while he worked the pedals.

It was almost too much for Lily to take and she began to feel physically sick.

'Get a grip Lil'. You can't break down now. God you've only just stepped inside the house'

Shaking her head Lily shut the door behind her and stepped further into the center of the room. She just stood there taking everything in for what only seem to be a few minutes to her but was actually more along the line of twenty. As she was turning slowly in circles something caught her eye on the book shelf in the corner of the room. She walked towards it and was honestly quite shocked by what she saw... Picture after picture of her and the team dominated each shelf. She hadn't expected that to say the least. This could mean that they actually missed her. She snorted inside at herself

'Huh probably just wanna remind themselves that they got rid of you' She scolded herself, erasing any hope

He eyes ran over the pictures one by one. They were all from happier times.

The first was a picture of her and Leon. She was wearing one of his numerous jersey's as she always did back in the day. It hung loosely on her small frame and came down to her knees almost. Leon stood behind her pulling a funny face. Despite herself she had to smile. She had only known Leon and Jesse for one year before she got taken away into 'care', so she didn't quite consider them family. They were more like best friends to her…. Well they used to be. Although they were protective of her they didn't treat her like a little kid like Vince and Letty did. That's not that she didn't love Letty and Vince treating her like their kid sister back then, but she enjoyed the different relationship she had with Leon and Jesse

This nextmone was of her and Vince. They were arm wrestling on the table in the back yard. She was seven at the time and course he was letting her win. He had this faked strained look on his face she was just giggling at him. Vince was always trying to toughen her up. She remembered that seconds after that picture was taken she had called him a sissy and Vince had got up and chased her around the garden, put her in a head lock an ran his knuckles back and forth over her scalp until she took back her comment

The next three pictures were of her on her own. In the first she was about 6 and had Dom's sunglasses on which looked abnormally large on her small face. She was grinning insanely at the camera. The second one was from her forth birthday. She had a multi-colored party hat on her head and was devouring and ice cream, paying no attention to the camera. The third picture of her was taken when she was nine. She had just gotten a skateboard and hadn't quite got her balance for it yet. In the photo she proudly held up her cast clad arm which had been signed by all the team.

The next one was of her and Letty after their annual go-kart race. The whole team had taken part. Lily was holding a makeshift trophy (which was actually a troll with some gold paint on it) in her hand while Letty tickled her. She had just whooped Letty's ass in a race and Letty wasn't even trying to let her win. Lily was the self proclaimed go-kart queen and always won. Of course they had always complained that because she was the smallest and lightest, her kart was bound to go faster but she just called sore losers. Nothing hurt the teams pride more then being beat at a race, especially by a kid.

She moved on to the next picture which had Jesse and her in it at the garage when she was nine. Lily had always spent her spare time at the garage, she even had her own child size blue overall. Mia and she had sewn little stars on it at one of there many girlie nights. On this day they had the hood of a Honda open and they were both intently looking at the engine, trying to work out the problem. Lily was always fascinated by Jesse's constant ramblings about cars and new design ideas; she loved the passion in which he spoke of them, like they were his babies.

The next picture was of Dom, Mia and Lily taken when she was eight. They were sitting in their father's charger, Lily sitting on Dom's lap behind the wheel. Their father had taken the picture claiming he needed a picture of the three loves of his life with his pride and joy. He had had it hung proudly in his office at the garage but she guessed Dom had taken it down and brought it home

'Well why would he wanna look at you while he was working' She castigated herself

She looked back at the picture. Dom had one of his arm protectively round her waist while his other was round Mia' shoulder, pulling her over to him. Lily just couldn't explain how he could fake the love that shone plainly form his eyes as he looked down at her but he was obviously a very good liar or else he wouldn't have left he on her own. She had spent her entire life running after him and looking up to him. Lily had idolized him. How could he have recklessly got himself sent to prison unless he had truly been lying ever time he had told her he loved her?

The last picture on that level on the shelf had her and Mia in it. Mia held her hands up to the camera showing Lily botched attempt at doing Mia's nails. Lily was eight at the time and had managed to get more varnish on the Mia's skin and the bed cover than she got on the nail. This was at one of there many girlie nights. Lily was too young at the time to really understand some of the things Mia said about relationships but that didn't matter to her, she just loved to hear Mia go on and on about which boy at school she wanted to date. I mean she was the only person she could really talk about this stuff with as Letty would have rather talked about carburetors and Dom than make up and other boys

Her head moved up to the next level of the shelf which help a single framed photo. She felt her stomach lurch at the sight of it. It was of Dom, Mia, Lily and her father taken a couple of hours before her dad had died. This was the last picture of them all together. A shaky hand reached a grabbed to frame and brought it to her face for a closer inspection. They all looked so happy and content in the picture. She'd smiled naively in to the camera not knowing that her whole life was about to be ruin in a few short hours.

She stared at it numbly for five minutes. Looking at pictures was just another reminder of how much she had changed, both physically and mentally. She wasn't that girl anymore. She could see her present appearance reflecting back at her on the glass. Her skin was a little paler than it was, too many years of fast living and bad habits. Her hair was much lighter, bleached platinum from the light caramel brown she'd grown with. Her cheek bones more prominent through ill nourishment. Her dark eyes haunted and empty. But the thing that scared her the most was how mentally different she was. She had no idea what the feelings her 11 year old self was feeling in the photo. She had absolutely no frame of reference to what happiness was anymore, it was foreign to her. A single tear splashed onto the glass and snapped her out of her daze, and in an instance all her hate and anger came back to her. She hated her dad for racing that day and leaving them, she hated Dom for getting himself locked up, she hated Mia for never writing, and she hated the whole team. All they had ever talked about when she was younger was that loyalty was the most important thing in life and yet they'd ditched her when times got rough. A frustrated scream tore from her lips and raising her arm up, she smash her hand down on the glass covering, shattering it. She didn't even feel some of the pieces pierce her skin. As she looked at blood run down her hand the photo slipped out of her hand, breaking in to pieces as it hit the wooden floor.

She was so focused on her bloody hand that she didn't even hear the familiar roar of engines pull into the drive way.

--

Dom drove along the tiny Echo park street as fast as lightening on his way home from another race. Of course he had won yet again, he hardly even tried anymore. He was beginning to wonder why people even bothered to race him. He checked his rear view mirror to make sure all the team were behind him and then drifted in to thought

Things were good for the gang at the moment. They were home free as far as the hijacking charges thanks to Brian and they still had a lot of the money left in an off shore account. But no mater how good things were his life still didn't feel complete. Lily was his baby sister and without her here the sun didn't shine quite so bright. Part of his life was missing and he didn't even know where to find it.

He'd missed her so much when he was in jail and it was almost unbearable knowing that she wouldn't be waiting for him when he got out. He wanted Vince to put in for her adoption seeing as he was the oldest but it was denied. Something about it being a risk to her to be put in the care of people with a colorful criminal record. But they had still tried to make contact with her but they had never received any replies. Dom figured she must be mad at him. Hell he was made at himself. Just because he couldn't control his temper he had to watch his baby sister grow up through annual photos

He had been frantic when the police had turned up on his doorstep asking if he knew of her whereabouts. He could tell by their voices that they already assumed she was dead but he failed to believe that, hell he still didn't. Dom had had his contacts searching for her since that day but it was like she had dropped off the face of the Earth.

Everyday he woke up it would break his heart to know that she wasn't tucked in her bed where she belonged. When he was sure the house was empty he would sit up in her room just thinking, holding her pink fluffy pillow which her scent still clung to. Ironically Lily always seemed to smell of lilies, he guessed it was the bath products she used. He missed her so much he couldn't even bear to hear her name spoken anymore and when Mia had suggested that maybe they should have a service for Lily after a year of her being missing he was furious. He'd high tailed it out of their for a month and didn't speak to anyone, so it was well known to the team that Lily was a sensitive subject

Sighing he rubbed his hand over his face as he pulled into the driveway. The rest of the team was hot on his heels. He was glad that they weren't having a party tonight. He just wanted to go to bed once he got in. He got out of the car and walked with his head hung low towards the front door, digging in his back pocket for his key. He stuck it in the lock and twisted it, confused to find that it was already unlocked. It was then that it dawned on him that the living room light was on.

"I didn't leave that on" He whispered to himself.

The team was walking up behind him, laughing and joking like always. They all stopped behind Dom waiting for him to let them in but he just stood there still

"Yo Dom, let us in already. I need to piss dawg" Shouted Leon from the back, in his normal growling voice. Dom turned round his finger pressed to his lips before he pointed towards the front window. They all immediately tensed

"I'm betting it's our stalker from the Honda" Whispered Dom pointing to the car across the street. They had all noticed the car had been parked there all afternoon and they knew that no one on the street owned that kind of car.

"We going in dawg?" Said Vince, pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans. He hope this person knew what they were doing when they fucked with the Toretto's

"Yeah. Mia, Jesse and Letty, I want you to wait here." Letty was about to protest but Dom shot her a look that said her wasn't going to back down, so she shut her mouth back up and huffed quietly to herself. "Me and Brian will go through the front, Leon and Vince will go through the back. Ready?" He asked pulling out his own handgun. They all nodded in reply. "Okay, let's go"

Vince and Leon sprinted round to the back of the house as Dom prepared to burst through the door.

"You ready Brian?" He nodded in reply. "1...2...3...Go!" He burst through the door aiming the gun at the person by the shelves that had their back to him. "What the fuck are you doin' in my house?" He growled. Receiving no answer he barked and order at them. "Turn around"

Lily gulped and tried to ease her ragged breathes. She hadn't even heard him till he burst through the door. Regaining her composure somewhat she put on her fake relaxed smile and turned around

"Is that anyway to talk to family" She asked, desperately trying to keep her voice calm with an arrogant air

Dom was in shock. As his mouth gapped open his gun slipped from his hands and thudded to the floor

"Lily?" He whispered. Dom couldn't believe his eyes and he was waiting for the dream to end any second. His Lily, his baby sister was here in front of him. Except she wasn't a baby anymore, she was all grown up. He always knew she'd be beautiful when she was older and he was never looking forward to the time when he would be beating guys up left, right and center for trying it on with her. Dom took a step towards her but he was cut short when a shouting Vince and Leon burst through from the kitchen.

"Get your fuckin' hands up bit... Lily?" He asked, a frown marring his face.

"Ol' coyote, nice to see your views on personal hygiene haven't changed all these long years" She said, trying to act casual, like this wasn't a big deal but her voice was threatening to break any minute. She couldn't handle them all at once, it was too much. And she knew for sure that with her tear stained face she probably looked like shit. She was about to speak when Letty burst through the front door, flanked by Jesse and Mia

"Dom what's going on? Hello Earth to Dom." She questioned him waving her hand in front of his face, not noticing the girl in the corner of the room. He didn't answer, just simply turned her face towards Lily. Her eyes widened in shook. Mia and Jesse followed her gaze.

"Oh my god, Lily?" Mia screamed. She wanted to run over and hug her but her legs just didn't want to work. So she simply just began to sob. Brian placed his arm around her shoulder and hugged her

The room fell silent

It was only now that Dom was getting over the shock that he took in her appearance. Her once bronzed hair was poker straight icy blonde color .She thin, a little too thin. Her top was tied up above her navel and he could see quite easily her ribs beneath the skin. Her navel was pierced and he could just make out a small tattoo on her hip peeking out from under her jeans. She looked totally different from the little innocent girl that he once new. Something was off about her, he just knew it.. His eyes trailed down her body and saw her bloody hand that limply hung at her side

"Your hurt" He exclaimed stepping forward. But he stopped mid way there when he saw her recoil and take a few steps back. She raised her hand up and examined like she only just remembered it.

"Oh yea... I... had an accident" She said looking down at the broken frame. "I'll buy you a new frame" She said absently

"I'm not worried about the frame, I'm worried about you" She resisted the urge to snort.

"It's fine really... I've had worse" Her mind flashed back to the numerous beatings her foster parents had given her. She still remembered each one vividly. She closed her eyes tight for a second to try and block the images, forgetting about Dom and the team being around

'God, just get this over with will you' she thought, annoyed with herself

She opened her eyes to find that everyone was shifted around.

'How long did I have my eyes shut for?' she pondered.

Dom and Lily were the only ones in the same place, his eyes boring deep into her. The others who had managed to compose themselves were now seated on the couch and staring at her expectantly. She was just waiting for the round of questions that were going to come. Vince didn't disappoint.

"Where were you baby gurl? Why did you run away? And why the hell didn't you call" His voice was calm but she could tell he was pissed at her for disappearing and not calling. She sighed irritably at their obviously fake concern.

"I've been living anywhere and everywhere in L.A. In Long beach at the moment." She was about to continue when Vince interrupted.

"LA! You've been living in LA all this time and you never visited to let us know that you were alright?" He yelled but Dom shot him an angry look so he sat back down and tried to stay calm. The truth was Dom wanted to yell at her to, but he'd only just got her back and he didn't want her to leave and never come back

'I could ask you that same thing Vince. Where were you for the five years I spent in Detroit?' she silently screamed to herself. The sadness at seeing them again was quickly being replaced by anger. Anger that had been festering inside her for years. 'How dare any of them get angry at me? They have no right to; the bunch of hypocrites' She grounded her teeth to release some of the tension in her body before she continued.

"And I ran away because... Because my foster 'dad' Ed was... ah... he used to beat me and t... Well he just wasn't a nice person to be around" She stopped a moment when she heard Mia and Letty gasp. She looked up to see how the guys were taking that news. She was surprised to see the furious looks that Dom's face, he looked like he was about to explode. Vince was now pacing back and forth clenching his fist. Leon still had his gun in his hand and he was clenching it so hard his knuckle went white. Jesse face marred by a frown as he looked at the floor deep in though. And blondie looked pissed too...

"Wait a minute, who the hell is blondie?" She asked pointing to Brian. She felt like this was a good way to change the subject. Mia stopped her sobbing and grabbed a hold of Bryan's hand

"This is Bryan, my fiancée" She gushed. Lily looked him over. God he was like a perfect rendition of what Mia had always told her was her ideal man. Tall, blonde, big smile and basically an all round goody goody.

"Figures" She muttered to herself looking back at the ground. "Anyway I didn't call because...Um..."

'God think of and excuse. You can't say I didn't call cause I hate your guts when you're just about to ask for help'

"Um... well 'cause I was afraid that if I came back the police would catch me and take me back to Detroit." She said quickly. That would do as and excuse.

Dom just stood there silently staring at her. He still hadn't got over how she said her foster parents had treated her, he couldn't believe it. Dom wanted nothing more then to track this guy down and beat him into a bloody pulp. But he was also mad at himself, for not only had his foolish mistake got her sent away it had also got her beat up by some bully asshole. Just another thing to add to the list of pain he had caused her. He was also concerned by her abrupt change of subject. He was praying that nothing else had happened to her up there which she just wasn't telling him about. He didn't think he could handle any more news like that but he had to ask.

"Hang on a second, back up. This guy hit you?" He said bringing the conversation back on topic. She nodded.

"What is his full name?"

"Edward North."

"Jesse I want you to get on the internet and find out this guys address. We're gonna pay him a visit." Jesse got straight up at Dom's demanding tone and walked towards the staircase to go fetch his laptop.

"Hey. No wait. That's not necessary. It's taken care of" Lily interrupted, stopping Jesse in his tracks

"It's taken care of? What do you mean its taken care of? Dom questioned.

"Like I said, it's already been dealt with" Off their questioning looks she grudgingly elaborated "I know people who know people in Detroit, alright? Let's just say I doubt he has it in him to go to the bathroom unaided, let alone hurt me anymore" She snapped. 'God this is fun. Getting the third degree like old times' she thought

They all were staring at her with shocked expressions. She huffed in annoyance.

"Look, it doesn't matter; it's not why I'm here. I... I'm kinda' in a bit of trouble. Me and my boyfriend..."

"You have a boyfriend?" Dom interrupted.

"Yeah" Lily answered off handedly

"What's his name?" Mia asked with excitement in her voice.

"Kip... Kip Raines"

"Kip Raines?!" Dom repeated incredulously. "Memphis Raines little kid brother?"

"I hate that little punk! He tried to jack my car once" Said Vince angrily

"Yeah, I remember that dawg. You were gonna..."

"Hey" Lily shouted interrupted their rambling. "I'm not here to talk about my choice of boyfriend! Do you guys know a guy named Carter Verone?"

"Yeah. He's a big criminal in the LA area now. He's got his hands in everything, especially exporting stolen cars. And not a very nice guy by all accounts" Brian contributed

"What's he got to do with the trouble you're in?" Asked Jesse

"Well... He's my new employer"

"What?!" Dom practically roared.

"He contacted me and Kip a month ago. He liked our work. Carter offered us alotta money to just do this one job"

"And what was the job?" Dom interrupted

"To boost 50 specific cars..."

"Your boosting cars now?!" He said disappointedly. When he had imagined in his head been reunited with his sister he never dreamt it be under circumstances like this.

"Will you just let me finish! All we had to do was boost the 50 cars on this list. They we're rare cars or hard to boost but it was a simple enough job. But three days ago the warehouse where we were storing the cars was raided. We lost everything, 30 cars impounded. We tried to go to Carter, to tell him that we fucked up and we couldn't fill the order, but he wouldn't listen. Kip woulda been dead right now if it wasn't for his brother Memphis. He said that if we didn't get the cars in ten days he'd personally kill us. So… I guess I'm here to ask for you're help. I'm mean I know I'm basically a stranger and I understand if you don't wanna? We got Memphis helping us so we might make it without you…" She paused, losing her nerve. "You know what, it was stupid for me to come here...I...I should go" she said beginning to walk towards the front door. It was Dom's grip on her arm that stopped her

"We'll help" Dom said. He pulled her in to and awkward hug. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She didn't respond, just stood as stiff as a board with her hands at her side he noted to himself. Her stubborn personality refused to let go of the grudge she had with him. "Of course we'll help" He was angry and disappointed with her, but she was still his baby sister and he was just so glad to see her alive that all the bad stuff didn't seem to matter "Have you got the list of cars on you?" He asked, finally releasing her.

"Yeah" She said reaching in to her back pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper and handing it to him. He opened it up and sighed rubbing his head with his free hand

"Shit" He muttered "Did you say that Memphis was helping with this?"

"Yeah. Him and his friend Otto" Dom nodded slowly.

"It'll be tight but I reckon if we work hard we can do it. Are you guys in?" Dom asked the team, but already knowing what their answer would be.

"Of course we are" Said Vince, sounding slightly hurt that Dom would even have to ask. He walked towards Lily and roughly pulled her in to his embrace, slightly winding her as she thudded against his solid chest. "Good to have you back Kid" He said as he let here go. Lily was about to say something not so nice back when Mia grabbed her and hugged her for dear life.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much" She sobbed

"Yea I bet" Lily mumbled sarcastically in to Mia's hair

She shared one sided hugs with the rest of the team, except Brian. Lily put on her beautiful fake smile and pretended to be happy to see them. After she finished with the polite greetings she was just about ready to either burst out crying or puke at all her false sentiment. Of course deep down she was happy to see them but she would never admit that to herself, let alone them. All she could think about is that she would never ever forgive them. It was a matter of pride.

"Well I better be goin' now..." Moving to the front door

"You're not staying?" Asked Mia sadly

"Well Kip will be worried. I haven't spoke to him since this morning so it's probably best I go home."

"What's the plan for tomorrow then?" Asked Dom

"Well we're going over to Otto's garage tomorrow at 9 so you can meet us there. It's the one over in Palermo Ave., Long beach. You know it?"

"Yeah. You got a number we can reach you at, just in case" Lily looked down and saw the scrap of paper she had posted through the door earlier. She picked it up and gave it to him.

"That's my cell number; you can reach me on that anytime. Well, I better..." She started to repeat what she had said earlier but was interrupted by Dom

"...Get goin'?"

"Yea, I'll see you all tomorrow" She opened the door and stepped outside. Once she got to the bottom of the steps she turned to look back at Dom who was standing in the doorway. "Thanks" She said slowly. Then she turned and walked quickly to her car. The engine hummed as it started up and she sped off down the road without out backwards glance.

Once the house was out of sight she pulled the car to the side of the road, unable to hold in her emotions any longer she let out violent sobs and rested her head on the steering wheel. After about 15 minute she was able to compose herself. She reached for the little bag under her passenger side chair and snorted some of its contents, trying to straighten her mind out. She replaced the bag and then looked in the rearview mirror. Lily ran her hands through her hair and wiped away the tears from her face in an attempt to look presentably. It occurred to her that she had cried more in the last 24 hours than she had in the past five years. But she made a promise to herself that they would never see her cry, never. She wouldn't show that weakness. If there was anything she'd learnt in her troubled years is that false fronts are your best defense. She started her car back up and she headed for home.

When Lily finally arrived home at three in the morning (after a quick stop off for 'supplies') she found kip sitting at the kitchen table, looking extremely anxious and nursing a cold cup of coffee. His tired red eyes belied the fact he'd obviously been crying. She had crept into the house so quietly it seemed he hadn't heard her enter, too caught up in his own thoughts. Lily tapped the ring against the door to get his attention, not really wanting to talk to him but feeling some semblance of guilt that he'd worried about her. Spotting her Kips face cleared of worry lines and he rose from the chair and began to walk to her. Whether consciously or not he chose to ignore he dilated pupils and slightly shaking body. Sometimes the mind doesn't see what it's not willing to accept

"Baby…" he began to apologize but one look at her angry face stopped him in his tracks. Kip knew better than to try and make amends when she was in this kind of mood. Backing up a few steps he waited to be spoken to. She stood there for a moment looking out window and he was beginning to wonder if she'd ever speak.

"Their going to meet us at Otto's" Lily answered the unspoken question that was hanging in the air, then turned her back to him and headed to bed. She didn't actually feel like sleeping but at least pretending to meant she didn't have to speak to Kip or have him staring at her like a wounded puppy. She didn't like how that look made her feel inside, heck she didn't want to _feel_ at all.

She climbed in bed without bothering to undress and pulled the covers high over her head, the universally sign for 'don't disturb me'. About ten minutes later she felt the bed dip on Kips side and the lights go out. She decided to at least try and get some sleep herself now that the effects of her high were ebbing away. Something told her she was going to need all the energy she could in the morning.


	4. What's the plan Stan?

Story rewritten (for the second time

Don't own so don't sue! Anything you recognize, dialogue of characters, belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 4**

Dom, Leon, Vince, Brian and Jesse drove in their separate cars towards Otto's garage at top speeds. It was gone nine and they were late, much due to the argument that he had had with Letty when he suggested to her that it would be best if she stayed home with Mia. His newly reddened cheek suggested that she thought otherwise. Rubbing the sore spot he tried to concentrate on the road. He had more pressing matters to deal with than to worry about Letty's mood.

They turned down a small dirt track near the long beach harbor that leads to Otto's garage. Dom noticed a '67 mustang parked out front, so he was obviously on time. It was a classic, lovingly restored. It reminded him so much of his father, he'd always had a thing for muscle cars. Some of his best memories of growing up were of spending time in the shop with his father, carefully fixing up whatever old rust heap his father had happened upon. This car had all the hallmarks of his father, and he knew in an instance it was Lily's car. Cherry red with an orange and silver highlighted flame erupting from the front grill, traveling over the hood and exposed engine and finally swooping down over the left panel.

They parked their five cars as best they could in the small space and quickly headed towards the open doors. The team couldn't help but overhear the muffled raised voices coming from inside. Kip was seated on an over turned oil barrel, Lily to his right leaning back arrogantly on the hood of car shooting scathing looks towards Memphis and Otto. They were too wrapped up in there debate to notice the team had arrived.

"I don't need you to tell me…" Kip cut short his rant when Dom rapped his knuckles against the corrugated metal. They all jumped and turned toward the source of the noise anxiously. They were all on edge, of that he was certain. Upon seeing them they all relaxed, bar Lily whose stare was cold and guarded.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked dryly, not waiting to be invited in.

"Dominic Torreto? I'm Memphis and that's Otto" Memphis introduced himself, walking towards Dom and offering him his outstretched hand, which Dom briefly shook.

"Dom's fine man. This is Vince, Leon, Jesse and Brian." He pointed them out in turn.

"Ok Dom, so let's get down to it. First things first, I think you'll agree with me that the best place for the kids is out of this. They should be somewhere safe"

"Yeah I think we can agree on th…"

"No, we don't agree on that" Lily protested, rising up to her full height, a mightily unimposing 5'4'. "We ain't in need of no babysitting Memphis" She sneered.

"Well, until you prove me otherwise…" He trailed off.

"Hey screw this, you guys need us okay. You really think your gonna pull this off with a couple of washed-up car thief's and some ricers who haven't jacked a car in their lives?! Give me a break! Me and Lil' do this for a living"

"Oh really, so why is it you need are help huh punk?" Vince mocked dryly.

"Hey fuck this, there's a lot of money at stake here and if you think that you can just dip into our Kool aid and…"

"You inconsiderate little punk! Is that why you think were in this, for the money! We're here trying to get your asses out the trouble you caused!" Thing were getting very heated very fast.

"No one asked you to Memphis! You just showed up!" Memphis stepped forward getting right into her face.

"And if I didn't you would have been bury Kip right now, is that what you want you dum…"

"Hey, back up off her dawg!" Leon warned him and Jesse ready to step in at any moment.

"Go fuck yourself Memphis…." Lily challenged.

"Enough!" Dom roared, causing them all to pause and stare. He had sat back and watched in silence over the last couple of minutes as the bickering had escalated. It was giving him a headache and getting them no where fast. He rubbed his hand over his smooth head trying to quell his temper. "What do you think?" He directed his question towards Otto. He may not have known too much of the world of car jacking but he knew that Otto was a 'connoisseur' of it. And a pretty good mechanic according to his father.

"I think… That we should consider this" He said carefully. He saw Memphis open his mouth to protest and cut him off. "We need 'em. It's not the ideal situation, but we need 'em. Their right, we can't get this done without them. It can't be done and you know it Memphis, and so do you Dom" Both Memphis and Dom sighed disgustedly; they both didn't want them to participate.

"So… What is it that you two do that makes you so essential?" Dom asked finally. If they were going to join in he wanted them to be ready for it.

"Well Lily can pretty much jack and ride anything with wheels" Kip asserted.

"…And something's without." She added slyly under her breath. She heard a stifled snigger to her left and turned to see Leon besides her, leaning casually against a tool. Their eyes meet briefly and she could help smirk along with him.

"And me? Well I think you muscle bound friend over there knows what I can do right? He smirked arrogantly at Vince.

"Yeah punk and you know what my fists can do to your face, so if you wanna go, we'll go" Vince cautioned, approaching the younger man.

"Vince! Just leave it alright" Dom exclaimed, quickly becoming annoyed again. "Ok, we'll give it a go." He looked towards Memphis to se if he agreed. The older man nodded reluctantly. "Good, so how we gonna run this?" He asked the group at large, because he honestly didn't know.

"We spread it out, play shadow games" Kip answered.

"No" Lilly debated. "That won't work" She was staring at the list of cars, hard in thought.

"What you got a better idea baby?" He spoke quite angrily her. Her back stiffened and she reared up ready to fight when Otto butted in, hoping to stop the inevitable argument.

"No, she's right, we're on a truncated timetable. To make the Friday 8am deadline in two weeks, we're gonna have to go old school. A one night boost." Otto responded.

"One night?" Vince asked, confusion marring his face.

"Yes"

"What are you crazy dawg? 50 cars in on night!" Leon exclaimed.

"I already said Otto man, shadow games." Kip stated, angry that his suggestion was being ignored.

"Yeah Kip we know, but by the second night, the heat is onto you. That's why your plans got screwed the first time!"

"So it's a surprise attack then?" Dom asked. He was sill taking all of this in. Being reunited with a long lost sister and starting a new wave of crime when he'd promised that he never would again was a lot for a guy to take in so quickly.

"Yeah, by the time the first car is reported stolen, your ship's set sail already"

"This ain't gonna be a walk in the park guys" Otto said grimly.

"So…" Lily started, making her way over to the chalkboard that had the car list hastily scribbled on it. "…We'll get these car outta the way first, it'll be easy enough." She circled of half the list of cars. "But these exotic girls are gonna be a problem." Lily circled all but three off.

"And these Mercedes require Laser-cut keys." Said Otto, pointing towards the remaining cars on the list.

"Yeah I got that" Lilly added nonchalantly.

"You got that covered?" Asked Dom, eyebrows raised.

"I know a guy…" She alluded coolly, and did nothing to hide the small smirk that skimmed over her lips.

"No" Kip said in a voice that demanded obedience, which made Lily's smirk grow even wider. He hated the guy.

"You got a better idea baby?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone, throwing his early question back at him. And anyone in the room who didn't get the tension between the two had to be completely oblivious.

"We'll need someone who's good on the computer" Otto added

"That'd be me; I might be considered somewhat of a whiz!" Jesse said happily; glad to have some part in helping Lily. And Lily herself couldn't help by smile over at him. Jesse was a hard boy to stay mad at. It wasn't like anything that had happened to her was his fault. Any sign of happiness was instantly wiped from hr face at the though and scowled angrily in Dom and Vince's direction.

"Alright, well let's get to work then. Jesse I need you hack into the insurance database and find as many cars as you can. Can you handle that?" Memphis asked.

"Yeah sure, I got my laptop back at the house. I'll get on it as soon as we're back

"The cars on the list have girls names bro, why is that?" Vince asked quietly of Dom. It had been bothering him since he got her

"It's a cover. In case someone's listening in"

"We'll need to know what channel the police are going to be on too" Added Lily.

"I can get those" Brian answered. Lily eyed him for a second. What was it about him that just screamed cop?

"The rest of us are gonna be doing the recon work. First phase we'll visit the DMV and dealerships; find our girls. Second phase we collect photos, work out schedules. Any problems?"

"Nah, I think we're good"

"I'll go get the laser keys" Lily mumbled aloud, though it was mostly for her own benefit.

"I'll come" Kip said, jumping up and making to follow her outside. She swiveled round and held her hand out in rejection.

"Nah baby, you stay here and…bond" She didn't want to deal with him now, he had come a royal pain in the ass these past few days. The memory of the night before hung freshly in her mind, when he had tried and failed to tell hr he loved her. She didn't want his love, no one loved he and that's way she wanted it to be. Less people to hurt you, less people to disappoint. She needed to distance herself from him, of that she was certain. She just couldn't risk it. Turning her back on him she left the garage and headed to her car. Her girl. She ran her fingers over the side paneling, gently stroking off some grit that had been thrown up from the other cars.

"Goddamn, they gotta ruin everything in life" She muttered darkly to herself.

"Hey! Hey Lily wait up!" She glanced sideways and saw Dom and his team stalking towards her. Well speak of the devil.

"Yeah" She grunted in reply.

"We'll come with you to get the key" He stated, unlocking his car a getting in, the others following suit. "Jess', Bri'; you guys head home and get a head start" He ordered

"I damn said I don't need babysitter!" was her frustrated reply which he ignored and started his engine. "Fucking asshole" She said aloud, not bothering to check her volume. He had heard and she was glad, now annoyed that he didn't seem to be reacting to her total disregard to his authority. She couldn't wait to push him as far as he would go. She had to get her fun somehow, after all. For Dom's part, he was tying very had to stop himself from letting loose on her. He didn't want her to run again if he were to get authoritive with her. He couldn't lose her again, no matter what. She was a grown girl now, nothing like the one that left. And he needed to try his hardest to get to know her, to be art of her life again.

Lily ignored the patiently waiting team and proceeded to preen herself, using the reflective surface of the Mustangs door as a mirror. The guy she needed to do business with was a lecherous perv who had been trying to get in her pants for the last two years. And if she wanted anything from him she'd have to play the game and do whatever it takes. She looked okay. Her short yellow skirt showed off the long, toned legs. That would go along way with him. She discreetly adjusted her breasts so a little more skin was on show from beneath her white wife beater. She tucked he loose hair behind her ear and took on more critical look at herself.

"You look good girl" Cam a low rumbling voice to her left. There was no mistaking that voice belonged to Leon. He winked at her when she glanced his way. Well this had some potential for fun she thought. She always enjoyed a good game. She smiled in a way she knew was coy and sexy, and brushed her hands over the side of her hips, in the guise of straightening her skirt, but really she just wanted to watch his eyes to follow her movements and he didn't disappoint. He suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, shifting in his car seat. He cleared his throat and turned his rapt gaze away from her, twiddling the toothpick in his mouth. She smiled triumphantly and jumped into her, sparing no time in hopping in the car and roaring of down the dirt road. Hopefully she'd lose them on the way….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As it happens, lady luck wasn't on her side and as she screeched to a stop at her destination, Dom and the guys were right behind. She shouldn't have thought any different; after all for the most part they'd had the same teacher. She waited for them near the buildings entrance before banging loudly on the heavy meal door.

"Beat it!" Shouted a voice from inside.

"Is that anyway t' talk to your girl" There was suddenly unbolted and a scruffy looking guy dressed only jeans bounded out, blinking wearily in the midday sun.

"Damn girl, how you doing you fine thing?" He exclaimed pulling her into a in to a hug. One of his hands lifted her top slightly while the other snaked down and cheekily squeezed her ass. His eyes, having finally adjusted to the light, spotted that Lily was not alone and he reluctantly let go of her. "You brought company, when you ever gonna visit me alone huh?" He said slyly.

"This is Dom and…"

"I know who they are doll" He said, finally looking towards the guys. "Seen you at the races. Don't suppose you know a guy like huh" He snorted.

"Eddie Knox!" Jesse exclaimed, the guys face finally clicking with him. "You run with the Tony Adams crew!"

"So you have heard of me. I'm honoured, truly." He mocked dryly.

"God don't you know it's rude to keep people wanting on the door step" Said Lily as she barged her way past him and in to his house. He attempted to shut the door in Dom's face and followed her but Dom had already wedged the door with his foot.

"Don't even think about it" Dom warned menacingly and stepped into the house to follow Lily. He did not like the way this guy was eyeing his sister, and if he carried on Dom was going to have to lay him out, keys be damned.

"Sure guys, me casa su casa" He said jokingly, holding his hands up in surrender. A lot of people had a lot of respect for Dom, and a lot of people had a lot of fear as well.

"Brother I am gonna twist this motherfuckers arms off in a minute, if he can't keep them to himself!" Vince exclaimed hotly

"Yeah and I'll get the fuckers tongue" Concurred Leon. Watching that punk paw at Lily had riled, and h could already feel his face was hot with anger.

The walked down the hallway and entered the living room, where Lily was bent over the coffee table examining the contents of a tool box there. By now Eddie had caught up to the rest of them and he let out a low whistle at the site in front of them. He tilted his head to the side and let his eyes travel over her form

"Damn, I can't _wait_ to get me some of that, huh guys?" He asked them but was distracted when he felt something taping on the front of his jean. He looked down to see that Dom was aiming a gun at crotch."

"If you don't keep it in your pants, I'm gonna have to make sure your never use it again. Got me?" He warned his voice deadly calm. Eddie nodded, his mouth dry and unable to make a sound. "Good. Now go help my _sister_ with what she need".

Eddie's eyes widened impossibly wide as he nodded once again and stumbled towards her, his cocky demeanor soon recovered.

"Well well well, looks like my girl has been keeping secrets from me. Very naughty!" Ignoring him she got straight to the point.

"I need some keys baby, like the ones before"

"Misplaced 'em huh? I could help you look if you like? He moved closer so the others couldn't hear and added: "I could check your panties drawer for you". She rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

"I need 'em by next week. So get you ass in gear baby." She went to walk past and out of the house but he held her back by the arm.

"Sure you don't want anything else?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and his meaning was clear. He new what she had been looking for in that tool box and it wasn't a wrench. She knew that was where he hid his stash; he was a creature of habit. Little did he know that she had already hidden a baggie in the waistline of her skirt. He'd never know, he'd be too strung out in a matter of hours to remember he had it.

"Nah, not my thing any more you know that" She whispered back, to which he just smirked knowingly and released her arm.

"Sure, catch you later sweet cheeks" He waved them out of the door and promptly shut it behind them.

"Is he reliable?" Dom asked. From what he could see this guy was a head case.

"Not in the least" She answered, heading to her car.

"You coming back to ours?" Dom offered. For a moment she was dumbstruck, when had she ever given the impression she wanted to spend time with them.

"Errr…. I don't think I…"

"Mia's making chicken for you; she's been up since 8 cooking. And Jesse will be wanting to check out what under the hood" He interrupted, pointing at her car. She knew he was trying to guilt her into to coming and she was furious with herself for letting it niggle at her. Besides she had more pressing things to attend to at the moment she thought as she subconsciously felt at the baggie resting against her hip bone.

"Maybe… Later. I got things to do right now"

"So around 5?" Dom persisted

"Yeah 5, whatever" She found the words leaving her mouth of their own free will. Of course there was nothing stopping her from breaking her word, she didn't owe them anything after all. With the new found clarity she waved them off and headed straight towards her nearest party favor hangout. Her kind of sanctuary.

That's it for this chapter. Now feed me reviews! If you have the time of course ;-)


End file.
